<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>We stick around because of love by Morathi_Cain</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26429584">We stick around because of love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morathi_Cain/pseuds/Morathi_Cain'>Morathi_Cain</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>What is it about those engineering boys? [29]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>My Engineer (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Affection, Established Relationship, F/M, King's POV, M/M, Yearning, also lots of fluff, and caring, and probably the reason I wrote this, and surprising friendships, being exhausted after a day of work, which is such a mood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:40:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,077</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26429584</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morathi_Cain/pseuds/Morathi_Cain</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr-prompt: Ram shows affection in public</p><p>King is tired from work, but he promised to go to Boss' birthday party. Ram notices.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Boss/Mek (My Engineer), King/Ram (My Engineer), Tang/Tingting (My Engineer)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>What is it about those engineering boys? [29]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1708738</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>192</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>We stick around because of love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Work has been stressful and so this happened. Because I'm now yearning for some rest as well.<br/>Shoutouts to everyone needing a moment to recharge their energy. I wish everyone their private Ram or whatever else you need!</p><p>Have fun! =^^=</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">We stick around because of love</span>
</p><p> </p><p>King stared.<br/>He couldn’t do anything but stare, his gaze stony and fierce, hoping he didn’t have to say anything. Because he would hate to say anything and he would hate to make a scene and Ram hadn’t realised anything yet as well.</p><p>But still ...</p><p>The girl next to Ram was looking at him with such a cute smile, it almost made King sick. She was cute, definitely and if Ram hadn’t been his husband, he would have cheered them on without a doubt.</p><p>But as cases were, Ram was his husband and King was pissed.<br/>Not only because of this, but his whole day had been a bother already, starting from waking up too late, taking the wrong clothes for Boss’ birthday party and work being the worst of bitches today.</p><p>And yes, usually King wasn’t one to swear, but this time he couldn’t stop himself.<br/>He had had to answer way too many calls by annoying clients because several of his colleagues were on holiday and he’d had to ignore his own projects for it, making the whole day feel like a waste of time.</p><p>To be honest, King was exhausted.<br/>He was tired of taking on too many jobs at the moment and he was tired of being yelled at, far too many times during the day. He was tired because he hadn’t been able to go home and take a shower and fall asleep in Ram’s arms while watching the newest Zombie show.</p><p>No, instead he was here, with mismatching clothes and an impatient temper, watching how a strange girl was obviously flirting with his husband and his husband being his shy but oblivious self once again.</p><p>Boss truly was lucky they were friends because King was close to grabbing Ram and dragging him out and home, no longer ready to participate in the party. Even though it was Boss’ 30th birthday and even though he had jumped up and down like a squirrel earlier.</p><p>Guilt threatened to overwhelm King as he looked for his friend and found him grinning widely in the middle of his friends.<br/>He’d almost turned back as he’d stood in front of the apartment and he was only a guest because of Bohn. Bohn, who had found him and who had dragged him inside, delivering him to Ram with the words “I found your husband”. Words, which this woman hadn’t heard. Sadly.</p><p>King sipped his drink, not really in the mood to get drunk though. He truly had no intention of adding to his crushing headache and his tense muscles, making him grind his teeth forcefully. If this went on for much longer, he’d have a painful night, surely.</p><p>King turned a tiny bit to look at Ram and his admirer again.</p><p>His husband didn’t seem too stressed, just his usual extent of shyness, which made him stay rather quiet. Of course, that fact only made the woman talk more. Were they talking about ... boxing? Pokemon? Wait, wasn’t that the name of a plant?</p><p>King blinked several times, massaging his temples as the noise around him made it difficult to hear what they were saying and worsening his headache.</p><p>This time, he took a larger sip, hoping it would maybe numb his everything or at least let him care less for the moment. He hated being grumpy like that. So grumpy, he started overthinking it all and wishing to be home again, instead of staying here in the middle of all those stupidly happy people.</p><p>And usually, he wasn’t like that.</p><p>Maybe he wouldn’t be the centre of the party, but he would watch and talk and have fun and be happy about Ram finding someone to talk, instead of being this jealous and impatient idiot.</p><p>Seriously, he should get a grip on himself and let go and enjoy and maybe he could go home earlier without making Boss said and maybe ...</p><p>A warm body stepped next to him and a familiar scent hit his nose. Or maybe he simply knew, his body reacting as if he’d been conditioned. And oh boy, he had truly been conditioned during all those years, hadn’t he?</p><p>King slightly turned as Ram’s hand settled on his back, his thumb drawing small circles, instantly calming King’s screaming nerves down. At least a bit.</p><p>Ram didn’t even look at him, although they were now pressed together at the hip and he was basically embracing King. Still, he seemed focused on the woman who had lost a bit of her enthusiasm, looking at the connection between them.</p><p>King didn’t blame her. He, too, was surprised by it. By Ram being so openly affectionate, despite them usually saving the PDA for their time alone. But he’d definitely enjoy it while it lasted. Not because he usually wanted it so much, but because he was craving it right now. His body was craving the closeness and the warmth as if he’d been on drugs and was now on withdrawal.</p><p>Almost surprised, King realised how much he wished he could simply bury himself in Ram’s arms right now, protected and loved. His dumb thoughts would vanish and the woman would know what was going on as well.</p><p>Almost unconsciously, King pressed himself closer against Ram and his warm hand, the rock in his storm.</p><p>Ram nodded to something she said, while King was still watching from the corner of his eyes, grabbing his drink as if his life depended on it.<br/>The warm hand wandered upwards, still moving in massaging circles until it arrived at King’s neck. His concrete-neck, by the tension of it. But Ram didn’t stop and kept stroking the skin. He changed between running his fingers through King’s hair and scratching his neck in a calming rhythm.</p><p>All thoughts were gone.</p><p>The jealousy, the frustration, the guilt and his urges.<br/>Nothing was left but this delicious feeling of Ram’s fingers on his skin, massaging the pain away like a magician.<br/>If King had carried the glass, he would have dropped it.</p><p>Slowly, he let his head fall forward a bit, giving Ram more room to stroke and scratch and caress.</p><p>Should he talk with the woman, King didn’t care. Ram’s hand was on him, his body pressed against King himself and it was all he wanted, right now.</p><p>“Uh ...”</p><p> </p><p>Had he let out a moan?<br/>King didn’t care.<br/>He felt the tension bleed out of his body, fighting for every centimetre.<br/>He could feel his headache vanish a bit, retreating for the moment.<br/>His whole body was like goo, moulded by Ram’s fingers, his heartbeat on his tongue.</p><p>“Hey.”</p><p>King jerked up, despite the soft word silently whispered next to his ear.</p><p>Ram’s arm was now around his shoulder and Ram was staring at him, the woman no longer to be seen.</p><p>“Hey”, King smiled back automatically, happy he was still able to speak, despite the rest of him being mushy.</p><p>Tender fingers brushed the strands out of his face and Ram’s concerned gaze searched him for an answer.</p><p>“Bad day”, King muttered, keeping the hold on the glass again, instead of burying himself in Ram’s embrace. Too many people watching, he shouldn’t embarrass them both like that.</p><p>“Thought so.”</p><p>Ram showed him another soft smile, before carefully turning King around until he was facing Ram. Those beautiful, magical hands were now cupping his face and a gentle kiss was pressed against his forehead and to his nose, before Ram engulfed King completely, pulling them together as close as possible.</p><p>It was more instinct than a conscious action when King buried his face in Ram’s neck and shoulder, breathing in the well-known scent, which was part of his life and himself. Feeling those solid muscles under him and knowing how soft Ram could be, would forever be amazing to King. Mindblowing even.</p><p>After letting out a deep breath, he nosed Ram’s tattoo as if it could take away his bad mood as well as their bad dreams, a symbol for their connection and strength.</p><p>The shiver running down Ram’s back made him even happy and he could have stayed like this forever.</p><p>“People are looking”, he murmured though, to give Ram a way out if he wanted to.</p><p>“You want to stop?”</p><p>“No!”</p><p>“Good.”</p><p>And King settled even deeper into the embrace, ignoring what was going on around them and observing how nice this was. Once in a while.</p><p>Soft lips at his neck pulled King out of his thoughts, goosebumps travelling all over his back.</p><p>“I can’t believe it!”</p><p>They didn’t even bother to jerk apart, but Ram stopped kissing him, only turning as far as it was possible, locked like that.</p><p>TingTing and Bohn. Of course.<br/>Tang was trailing behind them, shrugging as if he was forced.</p><p>“Making out if public? What a long way you’ve come from hiding your relationship for months!”</p><p>Bohn grinned, proud of himself and TingTing high-fived him.<br/>They would never let them live it down, would they?</p><p>King sighed and rolled his eyes, knowing Ram was doing the same. But still, they didn’t let go.</p><p>“You’ve lost access to the holy circle?”</p><p>The two shrugged and sat down around them with their drinks.</p><p>“Boss’ parents arrived and Tang thought we should maybe continue our jokes somewhere else.”</p><p>“Nah”, Bohn added, “He told us to let Boss the fuck alone for a second and think about our lives.”</p><p>“I’ve heard the same jokes four times this night alone”, Tang muttered, sighing into his drink as if there was no other option.</p><p>TingTing put her feet onto his lap with a smirk and his hands made sure they stayed there.</p><p>“Do you want to go home?”, Tang asked, ignoring the bickering between TingTing and Bohn for a moment.</p><p>Finally, King and Ram let go of each other. But only for Ram to sit down on King’s lap, making his husband stare at him in astonishment for a moment, even though his arms went already up to hug the man tightly.</p><p>A kiss on top of his head later and King didn’t care anymore, pressing his face against whatever part of Ram’s upper body was next. His chest, he realised.</p><p>“No”, Ram finally replied to Tang, “Not yet. But soon.”</p><p>“Right”, Bohn intervened, “Need to get the cuddles in first?”</p><p>King would have given his friend the middle finger if his hands weren’t occupied. And if he didn’t know Bohn was supporting them with his whole heart. Despite all differences between him and Ram.</p><p>Still, he pulled a face at Bohn who only laughed, before concentrating on his talk with TingTing once more. And King? King refused to think about anything else besides the comforting warmth and weight of Ram on his lap and against his body. Or the soothing sound of his voice as he started talking to Tang, all the while alternating between running his fingers through King’s hair and drawing new circles on his back.</p><p>Yes, he could stay like this. Forever and ever. Or at least until his legs were numb and TingTing had fallen asleep thanks to Tang massaging her feet. But till then, he would stay and all he would concentrate on would be Ram and Ram alone.<br/>King truly was content this way.</p><p>And when they finally arrived home, their hands intertwined the whole way as King had rambled about his day, Ram pulled him back into his arms, right after the door had been shut.</p><p>“I should probably shower”, King mumbled, but Ram didn’t let go, breathing in deeply, as if for him, King’s scent was as calming as his own was to King himself.</p><p>“I missed you.”</p><p>They had been together the whole night, but King knew.<br/>He knew so well.</p><p>“I missed you, too”, he replied with a smile, taking Ram into his arms without the intention of letting go soon.</p><p>Soft kisses, pressed against his neck, peppered over his skin, made him sigh. He definitely knew why he much rather did this at home. Or at least, when he was alone with Ram.</p><p>Their breathing got heavier as King grabbed Ram’s head and lifted it so they could kiss, hot breath mingling as bodies pressed against each other in their endless search of connection.</p><p>This was their space, their own little world</p><p>Ram’s and King’s. King’s and Ram’s.</p><p>Here, they were simply themselves.</p><p>And no matter what happened, they wouldn’t let go.</p><p> </p><p>the End</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading!<br/>Please let me know if you like it =^^=</p><p>-&gt; for further requests or prompts or if you want to scream about RamKing, pls feel free: morathicain.tumblr.com</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>